


Just Your Average Day

by Sweety_Bird



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Explosions, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sarcasm, hulk out, injuries, pre-slash?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Bird/pseuds/Sweety_Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a lab accident, Tony is still sarcastic. And Bruce is Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Average Day

Beaten senseless did not even begin to describe how Tony Stark felt at that particular moment in time. He was fairly certain a few ribs had been cracked, his arm was bent at a strange angle that didn't quite make sense for the human body, and somewhere in the cluster-fuck of debris around him there was a bloody tooth that belonged in his mouth and not on the floor.

Despite this, laughter bubbled up from his chest and sprang unbidden from his open mouth, though it quickly cut short when the motion of expanding his ribs caused agony to flare up in the broken ones. It had been quite the surreal experience for the young philanthropist, if not a painful one. And ironic too. Carefully he lifted his head off the floor in an attempt to try and see the enviornment around him, but dizziness swirling about and causing his vision to blur all too quickly put an end to that little attempt, and with a dull thud his head hit the ground again. Okay.

Just as he was beginning to wonder how long he had been laying there, a worried face appeared above him, and two shaking hands grabbed him by the shoulders as though trying to deduce if he was real. Bruce always looked nervous, he thought absently (if not a little deliriously) though this time he looked more worried than ever. "Tony? Tony! Can you hear me? Oh thank god," he was saying, checking the man's pulse and taking in his beaten body with horror. He could already tell the doctor was about to start hating himself- something that he really didn't need to happen. The man with curly hair above him was not only shaken and shaking, but shirtless. It seemed he had modified a towel to work as a sort of skirt around his waist, the only thing keeping him from being totally naked. Not that he wasn't used to it, but if he had known Tony was hurt so badly, he wouldn't have bothered.

"I-I told you those chemicals were going to react!" Tony heard Bruce stammering as his thoughts returned to the present. "I should've made you stop, but I didn't want to argue, and then everything was blowing up and I couldn't contain it and-" The scientist was quickly cut off as Tony laid his good hand on the other man's bare shoulder. "Bruce, don't beat yourself up. I had my head up my ass as usual and wasn't paying attention, so I didn't listen. 'sides, I was gonna remodel the lab anyway. You did me a favor," he said, a light fixture above sparking as though for emphasis. Luckily the Other Guy had contained the havoc to the garage, and surprisingly quickly Bruce had regained control of himself. Either way, the billionaire didn't think the Hulk had intended to hurt him.

Bruce looked unconvinced, so the broken man gave him a smile that revealed his missing tooth. "Don't you start cryin', cause if you cry, then we both know I'll cry," he teased. He probably would've just made fun of him for crying, or at least, that's what he told himself. If Bruce ever started crying, he would probably just stand there like genius he was and watch with his mouth hanging open. However, the joke on his part brought a ghost of a smile to the good doctor's face, and with that he rose from his crouch. "The least I can do is drive you to the hospital. You look like you just went ten rounds with Steve," he commented with a dry sort of humor. Really, Stark tended to wear off on him more than he realized. He held out a hand, which Tony promptly took and allowed Bruce to help extricate him from the mess on the floor. He looked slightly unstable on his feet, but his friend was there and allowed him to throw an arm over his shoulder.

"And if anyone asks, I did go ten rounds with Steve. For stealing my bourbon," Tony said as though it was a perfectly valid excuse. Because Captain America went around beating people up and going on wild alcohol binges. Bruce said as much, to which the man he was supporting just shrugged, then winced as the action jarred his arm. "Fine, the explosion in the lab knocked me back. Satisfied?" He asked as they made their painstakingly slow way to the elevator and stepped inside. Bruce turned his head to push the button for the ground floor, but it was also to hide a faint smile; damn Tony and his sarcasm. They were both silent for a while as the elevator made its steady progress up, the trip surprisingly smooth, yet thankfully so, as anything less than smooth would've hurt terribly. Finally Tony turned his head to look at his lab partner with that shit-eating grin that was always the indicator for a bad joke or a bad idea. It was always something bad, anyway. "Just a normal day in the lab, huh Brucey?" He asked. Unable to suppress a sigh, his colleague lifted his gaze skyward in exasperation and thought about things other than strangling Tony. But at last he returned the stare, shaking his head slowly. "For your sake, I sure as hell hope not."


End file.
